powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers: Mixbeasts
Power Rangers: Mixbeasts is the 28th season American-exclusive Power Rangers series after event of PR: ZEXAL. Story After Shadow's destruction as the final battle, the worlds was saved by Samuel then the Beasts were sealed except for Samuel, Eureka, Yuuto and others. Characters Mix Tamers Allies *Samuel Joo (Samuel's secret revealed that Gagaga Girl is only daughter as well his son Dillain) *Ryotaro Nogami/Den-O Liner *Droite/Den-O Slash *Gagaga Girl/Gal *Dillain Joo *Ziggy Grover *Mira Clay *Zip Clay Villains The Crews *Eustace *Darkros *Dr. Mikoto Tronian *Lady Starscream *The Megatron Trio **Galvatro **Sawtron **BlastHelmet Beasts and MixBeast Monsters #Yuiza (destroyed by combined attack Roho and Tyrannodon Zord) #Zelirus (destroyed by Tamers) ##Shokan (defeated by MixMax Megazord) #Dr. Xs (destroyed by Tamers) ##Huinatree (defeated by MixMax Megazord) #Yibil (destroyed by Tamers and joined force Zone-tan) ##Ziin (defeated by Wolf Mix Megazord) ##Uinn (defeated by MixMax Megazord, but not before Ziin attacked) #Swona (destroyed by Tamers) ##Suin (defeated by Tyrannodon Zord) #Grubbar (destroyed by Tamers with helping Ciel) ##Blackin (defeated by Parasblaster) #Yikunin (destroyed by Tamers) ##Jiim (defeated by MixMax Megazord) #Unilak (destroyed by Tamers and joined force Ciel) ##Onkai (defeated by Paras Mix Megazord) #Ailmija (destroyed by Tamers) ##Snappinsaur (defeated by MixNMatch Attachment WolfNParas) #Uka-Ika (destroyed by Tamers) ##Two-Headed Mouthmin (defeated by new partner Gatortruck Zord and second Megazord called Ventera Megazord) #Cryinman (destroyed by Tamers) ##Frogihans (defeated by MixMax Megazord and Ventera Megazord) #CentaurArms (overwhelming the two Megazords before defeated by new MixUp Formation called MixMax Megazord Ventera) #Rockerdude (destroyed by Tamers) ##MechGolem (defeated by Ventera Megazord) ##Octolinger (defeated by MixMax Megazord Ventera) Arsenal Morphing Devices *Mixbeast Morpher *Medal Cell (a silver medals who used to greater damage on enemies) Weapons *Mix Gun *MixUp Weaponblaster **MixUp Blaster ***Flame Serpent ***Thunder Bow ***Spiker Mace **MixUp Twingatling ***Twinirocket ***Gatlinblaster Zords These Zords called MixBeast Monsters also called Soul Chi Beasts, the sentient creatures who created from Shadow's destruction and Fatal Frame World breakdown as well also. Main Soul Chi *MixUp Formation: MixMax Ultimazord **MixUp Formation: MixMax Megazord Lotsu ***MixUp Formation: MixMax Megazord Ventera ****MixMax Megazord *****Tyrannodon Zord *****Chamelejaku Zord *****Tortoispiker Zord ****Vetera Megazord *****Wolfket Zord *****Parablaster Zord *****Gatortruck Zord ****Crimsozord/Crimso Warriorzord ****Seismozord/ Other Combinations *Wolf Mix Megazord *Paras Mix Megazord *MixNMatch Attachment: WolfNParas Megazord *Crimso Paras Warriorzord Episodes #The Purge of World (Part One) #Rescues (Part Two) #The Soulness of Love #Mixing Up with Ranger's New Zord #Road to the Fifth Ranger #Parasaurus Gun #Getting Alone Away #The Fifth Finally Join #The Teamwork #Getting Around with Gator #Un-Happy Moment #With Five Into One #Gagaga Girl on the Stage #Battle of Space #RPM FOURever #Pride with Homers #Strike for Ultimatium #Monsters or a Beasts #Reinforcement #The Crimson Light (Kuroyukihime first appearance) #The Crimsozord #The Power of Six #The Red Knight #Battle Mix-Up #Battle of Mix World #The Attack of Illusion #Return the Real World #The Red Knight Strike Back #The Life is Never Ends #The Ultimate Enemy Origin (Part One) #The Ultimate Beast Rampage (Part Two) #Final Episode: Heroes Do Best (Part Three) Trivia *Because of Super Sentai, the American production can make new Arc before Melk the Second birth. *This season would be not kill monsters-of-the-week only MixBeast Monsters exception with small enemies. See Also Category:Series